


One

by naerossi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naerossi/pseuds/naerossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalaupun di masa depan mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi, mereka masih bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain, melalui seulas senyum yang hanya mereka yang mengerti maknanya. Friendship/hurt/comfort. Leader-leader relationship. Broken!EXO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

Jam berdentang sepuluh kali.

Kris menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. Latte di depannya sudah hampir dingin, ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh gelas berukir itu semenjak dihidangkan setengah jam lalu.

Restoran dengan desain interior yang didominasi warna merah marun itu terlihat lengang, sayup terdengar alunan musik instrumental mengalun pelan. Setiap meja ada di dalam bilik-bilik yang tertutup, ia sengaja memilih tempat yang lebih memiliki privasi.

Perasaannya amburadul, antara mengharapkan orang yang sedang ditunggunya dan takut bertatap mata dengan orang itu. Tak seperti dirinya yang egois, leader yang satu itu terlalu banyak memikirkan orang lain. Julukan guardian yang sesuai dengan arti namanya benar-benar ia buktikan sebagai leader, tak seperti dirinya, leader yang jangankan mengurus member lain, mengurus diri sendiri saja tidak becus.

Kris tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Terutama karena harus menimpakan tanggung jawabnya pada leader satunya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia layak dimaafkan.

“Maaf menunggu lama... Kris,”

Dia datang. Suho. Ia sangat mengenali topi dan jaket baseball yang sering dipakainya saat latihan itu.

Kris tidak perlu bertanya mengapa Suho terlambat, ia tahu mereka tidak pernah berhenti latihan sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Kris tidak perlu bertanya mengapa Suho datang dengan rambut lengket di balik topinya, ia tahu persiapan sebelum konser tidaklah mudah dan hampir tanpa istirahat. Kris tidak perlu bertanya, karena... ia adalah bagian dari mereka. Setidaknya, pernah.

“Kau sudah pesan makanan? Aku lapar sekali tapi makan larut malam hanya akan membuat perutku jadi berlemak...”

Suho mengatakannya dengan tanpa ekspresi, tangannya membolak balik buku menu tapi matanya terlihat kosong.

“...apa aku pesan susu non-fat saja... atau smoothies...”

Suho selalu tersenyum bahkan ketika ditimpa lelah, matanya hampir selalu menyipit namun memancar tulus tiap berbicara, tapi kali ini tidak. Ia tidak kenal Suho yang seperti ini, ia hanya terus menggumam tanpa sedikitpun menatap wajah Kris.

“Suho,”

“...tapi ramen ini kelihatannya enak...”

“Kim Junmyeon,”

Suho berhenti bergumam, tapi matanya masih terpaku pada daftar menu.

“Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?”

Sekarang ia menatap Kris. “Kau masih bertanya? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya di sini?”

Hati Kris terasa ngilu, ia tidak pernah melihat Suho sedingin ini.

“Aku... minta maaf,”

Suho tidak bergeming.

“Untuk meninggalkan kalian. Untuk meninggalkan titik kosong dalam konser. Untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebelumnya. Untuk... semuanya,”

Suho masih tetap tidak bergeming, tapi air mata membendung dalam kedua mata lelahnya.

“Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir, aku tidak ingin menyulitkan kalian... Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu ada yang salah sejak setahun lalu,” pria China-Kanada itu kini tidak mampu lagi menatap lawan bicaranya, ia berbicara sambil menunduk. Tapi bagaimanapun ia melihat air jatuh ke buku menu yang sedari tadi masih terbuka di depan Suho.

“Sejak kapan kau merencanakan semua ini?”

Kris meraba gelas latte yang sudah dingin, ia menggenggamnya erat seolah dengan begitu hatinya akan terasa lebih baik. “Aku... tidak merencanakannya... kami hanya berkonsultasi ke dokter,”

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam diam. Kris tidak tahu harus bercerita mulai darimana. Suho sendiri masih berusaha mengendalikan perasaan hatinya yang berkecamuk.

“Aku sungguh minta maaf... Suho, kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kau memakiku atau memukulku sekalian. Aku terlalu pengecut, aku ini pengkhianat, aku-“

“Hentikan, Kris. Atau, haruskah aku memanggilmu Wu Yi Fan saja?”

Kris merasa seperti menelan batu. Dadanya sesak, namun ia tahu itu bukan karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

“Ceritakan semuanya. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hati kami ketika malah mengetahui semua ini dari media, bukan dari sahabat yang setiap hari belatih, berkumpul, bercanda bersama kami. Setidaknya, tumpahkan semuanya padaku,”

Suho mendengarkan cerita Kris dalam diam. Pria yang dulu tinggal di Vancouver itu menceritakan semuanya dari awal, dalam bahasa korea yang masih terdengar aneh, ia menumpahkan semua yang dipendamnya setahun terakhir. Ia menumpahkan semuanya seperti keran bendungan yang bocor, semua beban yang membuatnya hampir depresi jika saja ia tidak memikirkan mimpinya menjadi seorang pekerja seni. Dan ironisnya, di saat semuanya sudah hampir tercapai, di saat sayapnya mulai mengepak lebar, tubuhnya malah meronta, tidak sanggup lagi menopang sayapnya yang ingin terbang lebih tinggi lagi.

Ia merasa tersiksa di antara hingar bingar kehidupan idola yang dielu-elukan, ia menyembunyikan rasa sakit di dadanya ketika harus tersenyum di depan lampu flash kamera yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi.

Ia bercerita dengan sangat emosional sampai matanya berair, dan Suho menggenggam tangannya dengan hangat. Ia semakin merasa tidak berguna, bagaimana mungkin ia sudah mengkhianati mereka sejauh ini, tapi sorot mata khawatir sekaligus menenangkan itu tetap terpancar dari kedua mata orang ini? Ia sendiri bahkan merasa tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan, tapi dari matanya yang buram karena airmata, ia masih bisa melihat Suho membisikkan ‘ _gwenchana_ ’.

Ia bahkan tersengal karena masih bercerita walaupun sudah mulai terisak. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia mengucapkan ‘maaf’, walaupun tiap ia mengucapkannya, rasanya seperti sedang mengiris hatinya sendiri menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Namun, bersama semua pengakuan dan airmata yang keluar, dan tentu saja sorot mata Suho yang sama sekali tidak menghakimi, hatinya terasa lebih ringan.

Dan ketika ia sudah tidak mampu bicara lagi, Suho beranjak dan memeluknya erat. Mereka memang sering berpelukan sekilas di panggung, tapi terakhir kali mereka berpelukan seerat  itu adalah dua tahun lalu, ketika mereka diumumkan debut setelah sekian tahun menjadi trainee dan diberi mandat untuk menjadi leader grup masing-masing. Kris sendiri tidak begitu menyukai _skinship_ , tapi ada saat tertentu dimana dia sangat membutuhkan pelukan untuk menumpahkan emosinya baik itu senang maupun sedih. Dan sekarang adalah salah satunya.

“Akan lebih baik kalau kau menceritakan semuanya dari dulu kepada kami, kita akan melaluinya bersama. Kau tidak perlu memendam semuanya sendirian,”

Kris melepas pelukan Suho. “Maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyulitkan kalian. Saat itu kita sedang semangat menyiapkan comeback, aku tidak ingin membuat suasana tidak enak,” ia tertawa getir.

Suho kembali ke tempat duduknya, menyodorkan tisu kepada orang yang sudah dianggapnya saudara itu. “Aku mengerti ini semua demi kebaikanmu, aku juga mengerti pasti ibumu juga khawatir akan kesehatanmu. Tapi, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan kami? Kalau kau terbuka kepada kami, pasti kami juga menginginkan yang terbaik. Jika kau merasa sakit, sedih, tidak bahagia, bicaralah pada kami, kita hadapi bersama. Asal kau tahu saja, sebenarnya kami tidak marah karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi kenapa kau tidak mempercayai kami dan menceritakan semuanya. Kau tahu aku hampir jantungan ketika mendengar kabar kau mengajukan tuntutan kepada manajemen?!”

Suho mengatakannya dengan ekspresi marah yang lucu, membuat Kris tertawa kecil. Ia tahu Suho tidak pernah bisa membentak orang lain.

“Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa hampir gila. Tao memang berbicara seperti itu di media, tapi setiap hari aku mendengarnya menangis di bawah selimut dan memaki dalam bahasa mandarin yang aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, saat tidur, ia mengigau merindukanmu,”

Kris tersenyum sedih. Bocah itu pasti kantung matanya semakin membesar karena terlalu banyak menangis.

“Yixing, Luhan, dan Xiumin terlihat baik-baik saja. Mereka memang terlihat kecewa, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa mereka seperti sudah mengerti dengan keadaanmu. Apa kau sudah cerita pada mereka?”

Kris tidak pernah bercerita pada satu memberpun, tapi suatu kali Xiumin pernah memergokinya menringis di kamar mandi karena kesakitan. Memang ia sudah berkilah bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tapi kadang Xiumin punya naluri yang kuat dalam mengetahui sesuatu.

“Chen juga tegar, aku tahu ia sedih dan kecewa, tapi ia masih berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sedangkan EXO-K, mereka juga sangat sedih dan kecewa, tapi karena jadwal comeback kami yang padat, kami jadi sedikit teralihkan. Hanya, Chanyeol yang setiap hari memintaku menghubungimu dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat aku minta dia agar menghubungimu sendiri, dia bilang dia masih marah padamu,” kali ini Suho yang tersenyum kecil, seperti seorang ayah yang menceritakan kenakalan anak-anaknya.

“Jadi, jangan terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu. Lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu terbaik. Kamipun tidak ingin kau sakit, kami juga ingin kau bahagia. Beri mereka sedikit waktu, sekarang mereka mungkin masih belum bisa menerima keadaan bahwa kau harus berhenti, tapi aku akan coba meyakinkan mereka. Percayalah, kami sama sekali tidak membencimu. Justru kami sangat khawatir. Tapi sekarang aku sudah melihatmu di depan mataku baik-baik saja, maka aku bisa sedikit tenang sekarang,”

“Akan kusampaikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, dan sangat menyesal. Mereka pasti juga ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu. Nanti saat semuanya sudah menjadi lebih baik, datanglah ke dorm, bicaralah pada kami. Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu, jangan putuskan kontak dengan kami. Berjanjilah, kau akan tetap jadi bagian dari kami, walaupun kita sudah tak sepanggung lagi nantinya,” Suho tersenyum begitu tulus, Kris tahu ia sedang berusaha menahan air mata agar terlihat tegar. Kris juga tersenyum.

“Aku berjanji. Walaupun aku sudah tidak bisa bernyanyi, menari, tampil bersama kalian lagi, aku tetaplah bagian dari EXO. _And i’ll be the biggest fan of EXO_ ,” ia menggigit bibirnya, “terima kasih, Suho. Untuk menjadi partnerku selama ini, untuk membantuku menjaga mereka, untuk... semuanya,”

Mereka tahu, walaupun masa depan grup mereka masih belum jelas, walaupun kasus mereka masih rumit, setidaknya satu yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Saling mencoba memahami, dan berdamai dengan hati masing-masing.

“Kau tidak akan lupa, kan? Slogan kita~ awas kalau kau sampai lupa!”

Mereka memang memiliki sifat yang berbeda, berasal dari tanah yang berbeda, dibesarkan di kebudayaan yang berbeda. Namun disatukan oleh benang takdir bersama sepuluh sahabat mereka.

Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana masa depan akan datang, tapi setidaknya saat ini mereka baik-baik saja.

Kalaupun di masa depan mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi, mereka masih bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain, melalui seulas senyum yang hanya mereka yang mengerti maknanya.

Karena mereka, adalah satu.

_“We are ONE!”_

**Author's Note:**

> /brb nangis sambil membisikkan nama Kris/
> 
> Saya bukan Kris, saya bukan member EXO, saya bukan staff SM entertainment. Jadi saya nggak tahu gimana persisnya kasus EXO ini, saya menulis berdasarkan spekulasi dan imajinasi saya sendiri. Kris adalah bias saya di EXO, Kris yang bikin saya suka EXO. Sedih banget kalaupun dia memang harus keluar, tapi gimana lagi. Apapun yang penting yang terbaik buat dia dan EXO.  
> Apapun, tolong kasih saran dan kritik anda ya. Kalau mau sih ayo temenin saya menggalau bersama (?) Terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> /pundung lagi/ /woy/


End file.
